Sometimes Crazy Ideas Work And Sometimes They Don't
by The Alice Killer - Storm
Summary: Full title includes: "(In The Worst Way Possible)", but it doesn't fit. Kanan decided Dia needed to have some fun, so she brought her to work with her... at a strip club. Kanan, what the hell? Warning: Contains rape/non-con
1. I'm Not Typing That Title Again

"Dia…" A blue-haired girl whined as she plopped down on the bed beside a black-haired girl who was busy writing something on her laptop.

"I'm busy, Kanan." Dia huffed as she shifted away from her friend, annoyed that she was being disturbed yet again.

"You work too much. Can't we have some fun? It's been so long since we've gone out and done something together." Kanan continued to whine as she moved to close the distance Dia had created.

"Says the girl who works at a bar in a strip club. What do you know about working hard?" Dia grumbled as she continued to ignore Kanan's pleading and instead focused on the work in front of her. She was almost finished it. Another hour was all she needed.

"At least I'm not one of the strippers, right?" Kanan asked, trying to make Dia at least glance her way for a moment.

"I suppose. I'd still prefer you got a real job, though." Dia sighed.

"It is a real job!" Kanan protested as she sat up, annoyed that Dia still kept insisting that every time her occupation was brought up.

"Working at a strip club is not a real job in my book." Dia retorted.

"It pays well, actually. And I quite like it." Kanan replied.

Dia turned and looked at her, "You like it because you can ogle all the girls on stage, right?"

"That's part of it. You'd be surprised by how little drunks we get. Most people are really nice and respectful. I can get some cool conversations out of them." Kanan stated as she grabbed the laptop out of Dia's lap, "Now give me that and stop working."

"Hey! Give it back!" Dia yelped as she reached for it.

Kanan turned her back to Dia, "Nope. You've been working too much for today. It's time for some fun."

Kanan saved the document Dia had been working on and then shut off the power. She put the laptop to the side and looked back at Dia. Dia was glaring at her with anger in her eyes.

"Come on, just for one day." Kanan begged.

Dia sighed, knowing this battle would either end in Kanan's favor or a standstill no matter how she reacted, "Fine. One day and that's it."

"Awesome! You're coming with me to work tonight and getting some fun!" Kanan jumped off the bed and grabbed her bar uniform off the dresser, "Maybe you'll finally see that my job is just as real as yours is."

"Oh dear god…" Dia groaned. She did not want to do that. A girl like her going into a strip club? That was insane!

But yet, Dia found herself being dragged into the closet to find an outfit suitable for the night. Kanan chose a casual but showy outfit, promising Dia it wasn't gonna get people to think she was working there. Dia sighed as she put on the outfit. It was one she hadn't worn in a long time. It was a red blouse that showed a tad bit of cleavage and a knee-length black skirt. Kanan gave Dia some small heels to wear as well. Dia looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't really digging her look.

Kanan dragged Dia to her car. Dia unwillingly got into the passenger side and accepted her fate. Kanan got in the driver's seat and started up the car. Dia turned the radio to a different station. She hated the music Kanan listened to.

"What are you making me do tonight, Kanan?" Dia asked. She was a bit scared of the idea of getting it on with a stripper. That was not something she was fond of. Her first time should be with her significant other, if she had one.

"Just go to the back and have some fun. Let yourself relax. I promise it'll be fun." Kanan stated as she pulled out of their driveway and onto the road.

Dia stared out the window in silence as they drove to the place. She was wishing she could just disappear into the void and avoid this.

"Couldn't we have done something normal?" Dia muttered.

"Dia, we work opposite hours. We never have the energy or time to do much. This is the first day you've had off in ages and yet you spent the entire day cooped up in your room doing work." Kanan replied.

"Try being me and then you'll understand." Dia growled as she kept her head firmly looking at the window.

Kanan sighed, but didn't pursue the chat any farther. They drove in silence until Kanan pulled into the parking lot of the club. She got out and walked around to Dia's side. Dia crossed her arms and refused to move.

"You can't sit out here all night." Kanan stated, "Come in at least."

Dia sighed as she realized she had no choice. She had left her wallet at home, not planning to spend money at the club anyway. She couldn't call a cab to take her back and she knew Kanan wouldn't give her any money for it.

"Fine." Dia got out of the car and allowed Kanan to lead her to the bar.

She took a seat at one of the stools and watched as Kanan prepped everything. The club was mostly empty save for the workers. It opened in a few minutes. Kanan was always late.

"Here. Have a drink." Kanan pushed a glass of water in front of Dia.

Dia gave her a glare, but accepted the offering. Kanan went back to work. People were starting to come in and fill up the place. Dia glanced around the room to watch everyone. She did not like this place. It was too loud for her.

Kanan was busy tending to the other customers. Dia sipped away at her water as she watched the club come to life. The stage turned on and a few girls in skimpy outfits came out and started walking around. People were cheering and throwing money at them without any hesitation.

_What a pointless thing to waste money on,_ Dia thought as she turned back to the bar. None of the girls had caught her attention, not that she thought any would. Much to Kanan's disliking she always called those girls 'sluts'. Dia could never understand how someone could just show off their body to everyone with no remorse.

Soon it quieted down as everyone settled in to their places. Kanan came over to chat with Dia once she was free.

"Well, what do you think?" Kanan asked as she took the empty water glass and cleaned it up.

"It's too loud." Dia complained.

"Backstage it isn't." Kanan prompted.

"No. Don't even think about it." Dia warned, "I want nothing to do with these sluts."

"Come on, Dia, have some fun. I know for a fact some will be satisfied with just chatting." Kanan pleaded.

Dia shook her head. Kanan sighed and gave up for the moment. Dia looked back at the stage with a bored expression as new girls came out to give the old ones a break.

"Do you want anything else?" Kanan asked.

"No. I didn't bring money anyway." Dia shrugged.

"Come on. One drink on me?" Kanan offered.

Dia shook her head.

"Alright. Let me know if you change your mind." Kanan went back to work.

Dia was bored. She glanced at her phone every now and again, but nothing exciting was on it. She had nothing to do.

"Still don't want a drink?" Kanan asked again as she worked at cleaning up the empty glasses from the other people at the bar.

"Fine… surprise me." Dia gave in.

Kanan smiled as she went and made a drink for Dia. Dia watched her with a raised eyebrow. She wondered if it was a mistake to not order something specific. Kanan set down a drink in front of Dia.

"Here. It's the bar favorite." Kanan stated.

"Alright." Dia hesitantly tried some of it.

"Do you like it?" Kanan asked.

"It's alright. Not my type of drink." Dia replied.

"Well, I need to get back to work."

"I'll go and take a walk backstage, since you insist. Don't expect much to come from it." Dia stated as she got up from the chair.

"Take your drink with you. It's allowed." Kanan told her.

Dia grabbed the glass and made her way carefully to the entrance marked "Backstage". She walked passed it and through the halls. There were tiny rooms with girls in them. Most were occupied as noted by the closed door with a sign on it. Dia wandered around, looking at all the girls with not much interest.

Then Dia came to a door that was wide open, almost as if the girl inside was inviting anyone in. Dia approached the door and looked inside. There was a blond girl dancing on a pole in the room. She was alone. Dia watched as she performed impressive moves on the pole. The girl paused to take a break and looked her way.

"_Hello_?" The girl called in English.

"Hi." Dia replied tartly. The girl still didn't interest her. Only her skills did.

"Whatcha want, honey?" The girl bound over to her.

Dia's eyes traveled over the girl's body. She was wearing some pretty decent looking lingerie, unlike some of the other girls Dia had seen tonight. Her breast size was quite bigger than most. Dia didn't spend much time looking at her though.

"I'm merely taking a look around. My friend decided I needed some fun and thought I'd enjoy this. I don't." Dia stated.

"Well, you can come in and sit. I don't bite." The girl smiled and reached for Dia's hand.

Dia pulled it away, "I can find a seat myself."

The girl pouted, "Fine. My name's Mari. May I know yours?"

"Dia."

"You've never been in a strip club before, I assume." Mari stated as she sat next to Dia.

Dia looked away, "Why would I waste my time in a place like this?"

"Because it's fun?"

"How does your family feel about your job?" Dia questioned.

"My family owns this place. I do this for fun." Mari stated.

"You… you don't work here? You are an owner?" Dia was surprised.

"Yup! But I love showing off to people. The attention is awesome." Mari smiled, "Do you wanna see some more of my moves?"

"Sure." Dia shrugged. She had nothing better to do since she was stuck here until closing time.

Mari walked over to the pole and started warming up. Dia watched her with mild interest as she sipped at her drink some more.

"How long have you known how to dance on a pole?" Dia asked.

"About two years." Mari replied as she swung her legs up so she was upside down on the pole, "I never once regretted learning this. It's actually quite a workout."

"I bet it is." Dia responded.

She watched Mari in silence as she showed off a lot of her moves. Dia was quite impressed. Mari was certainly agile.

Dia felt her head getting a little fuzzy, but chalked it up to being the drink. She had no idea what was in it. She didn't even know what it was called.

Mari continued to spin around on the pole. She really loved doing it. Except when she was naked. She never understood how people could do that. Her private areas touching the pole caused her to lose focus because she wasn't used to that feeling.

Mari stopped dancing on the pole when she heard a thud and shatter of glass. She smirked as she glanced over at where Dia was sitting. She was slumped back on the seat, completely unconscious and vulnerable. Mari walked over to her and picked her up, careful to avoid the glass from her drink that had fallen.

**DIVIDER-- **

When Dia woke up, she was greeted with a sight she had never wanted to see. She was sitting on the floor with no shred of her clothing on. And, to make matters worse, her arms were tied around something. When she turned to look, she saw a pole. The very pole Mari had been showing off on earlier.

"Finally awake?" A familiar voice called.

Dia turned back to her front to find Mari was crouched down in front of her.

"What did you do to me!?" Dia demanded as she struggled against her restraints.

"I spiked your drink, sweetheart. I couldn't pass up an opportunity to have some fun with a girl like you." Mari replied as she leaned in and forcibly kissed Dia on the lips.

Dia tried to move away her head, but Mari grabbed her chin and held it in place. Dia tried to bring her legs up to kick her, but found they were also restrained by something.

"Now now, don't worry. I'll make sure you enjoy this." Mari teased as she pulled away.

"When I get out of here you're gonna get it!" Dia threatened.

"Oh, I don't think so. You wouldn't want people to see leaked photos of your nude body, would you?" Mari held out her phone. And true to her word, she had photos of Dia when she was still unconscious on it.

"Delete them at once!" Dia demanded as she tried again to break through her restraints.

"Nope. So if you don't want everyone to see, you better keep your mouth shut about this, understood?" Mari gave her a threatening glare.

"Understood." Dia replied. She was still planning to try and get rid of those photos once she was out. But, she couldn't let Mari know that.

"Now, where shall I start? Maybe this interesting addition down here?" Mari snaked a hand down to Dia's crotch and grabbed her limp dick firmly.

"L-let go!" Dia tried to squirm away to no avail.

"Aw… you look so cute when you're fighting." Mari chuckled.

"Why do this? Why? You could have so many options and yet you chose to do this! Why!?" Dia demanded, trying to talk to keep Mari away from touching her more.

"Because there's no fun in willing people." Mari stated as she started run her hand slowly over Dia's cock.

Dia tried to squirm again. Mari rolled her eyes. She knew that Dia was trapped. Those restraints were impossible to break out of.

Mari continued to tease Dia's slowly rising cock. Dia bit her tongue and tried to hold back the moans forming in her throat. She would fight with all her might to make sure Mari didn't get what she wanted.

"I bet your moans sound so wonderful, dear. Won't you let me hear them?" Mari asked as she grabbed one of Dia's breasts with her free hand.

"Never. I will never give you what you want!" Dia growled.

"Oh, you will. I always get my way." Mari chuckled, "I think you're friend down here is ready for me."

"No! Don't you dare!" Dia yelled.

"Too bad." Mari laughed as she started to suck lightly on Dia's tip.

Dia accidentally let a moan slip out. Mari smirked as she pulled back.

"You know, maybe I should get more blackmail?" Mari said as she pulled out her phone.

She turned on her camera and started recording a video. She went back and started sucking on Dia's dick, this time taking it all the way in her mouth. Dia didn't know how to react. She just gaped at her in shock. Mari was recording a video of herself sucking Dia's dick.

Mari moved her phone farther away. It now showed Dia in the picture. Dia did her best to try and not react, but her body was slowly being turned against her. Moans occasionally would slip out and Dia found herself flushing with warmth. Her body was working against her, but also for her. Dia knew her body didn't know the difference between rape and sex. It was just trying to make her turned on so she wouldn't be in pain if Mari, god forbid, put something up her ass.

Mari ended the recording and put her phone down, but she continued to suck Dia off. Dia was slowly losing the ability to hold her moans back. Her body was begging for more.

"See, I told you I'd make you feel good." Mari chuckled as she pulled away.

"Just because it feels good doesn't mean I like it." Dia shot back.

Mari chuckled some more, "Well, if you want me to let you cum, you better tell me you like it. Otherwise I'll just make you wait."

Dia glared at her again, "I would never want to cum because someone as disgusting as you made me!"

"Oh, is that so? Then maybe I should make you cum - make you cum as many times as I can. Yeah. Sound good, darling?" Mari teased as she wrapped her hand around the base of Dia's cock and started pumping it up and down.

"No. It sounds horrible. Now let me go!" Dia tried to bring her body up to hit Mari, but it remained in place.

"Aw, we aren't done until it's time to close up shop. You got two hours to go." Mari stated as she sped up her hand.

Mari bent down and started to nibble at Dia's neck, marking her. Dia tried to move and dislodge her, but it was to no avail. Mari was going to get what she wanted no matter what Dia did. Soon, Dia had red marks all over her lower neck area.

Dia could feel herself getting close to her limit. That wasn't good at all. She didn't want to reach her limit; not around Mari. But, she knew there wasn't much she could do to stop it.

Mari sensed it as well. She started to go even faster, making Dia moan out again. Dia tried to keep quiet, but it was hard. Mari gave her a smirk as she felt Dia start to shake a little. She had succeeded.

It wasn't long after that that Dia let out another moan as she came. Mari didn't stop even as it happened. She just slowed her pace down and watched with hungry eyes. Once she was satisfied that Dia was done, Mari got to work lapping away at her semen.

"You taste good, babe." Mari teased as she continued.

"Stop with the names." Dia growled. Mari had no right calling her those names.

"Nope. I love giving people cute names. And I love watching you get so flustered everytime I call you by one." Mari stated as she gave Dia a sly smile.

"When does this place close?" Dia asked, praying it was soon. She had no idea how long it had been.

"Hour and a half." Mari replied as she finished cleaning up Dia and the floor.

Dia gulped. She still had that long to endure this. Mari was not going to stop until she was ready. And she was only ready to stop when she had no choice but to.

"Now, why don't we take count of how many times I can make you cum in that time frame?" Mari stated as she giggled, "I bet it'll be a lot."

Dia didn't reply to her. She just glared at her as usual. Mari just giggled even more in response as she started to pick up her pace again.

"You know, I think I might try something else for this round." Mari pulled away and walked to a different area of the room to grab something.

She returned and opened what she had grabbed. It was a condom. Dia gulped as she realized what Mari was planning to do to her. Mari slid the condom on Dia's dick with no hesitation.

"Let's see how good you feel inside of me." Mari teased as she positioned herself on top of Dia.

"No!" Dia protested, "Don't you dare!"

"You should know by now I'm not gonna listen to you, sweetie." Mari stated as she lowered herself onto Dia's dick.

"Leave me alone!" Dia was starting to break. She was slowly losing hope. She had thought that if she yelled loud enough someone would hear and save her. But, nothing ever came of it.

"Aw… is someone getting upset? How adorable." Mari mocked her as she started to move her hips.

Dia felt tears starting to form in her eyes. She was trying to hold on, trying to be strong, but it wasn't going well. She couldn't take much more violation.

Dia wished she had refused. She never wanted to come to this place and now that she did it turned out horrible. Dia wanted to blame Kanan for some of this, but she couldn't bring herself to. It wasn't her fault. Even she wouldn't have known this would happen.

Mari smiled as she watched as Dia started crying. She was waiting for it to happen. It was only a matter of time, after all. Mari knew it would happen. It always did.

Dia lowered her head and closed her eyes as she cried. She was broken. She couldn't take it anymore. And Mari couldn't get enough of it.

Mari continued to fuck herself using Dia's dick. She wasn't fazed by Dia's crying. It didn't make her stop.

"Shut up." Mari slapped Dia across the face. She could deal with the tears, but the sobs were not something she wanted to hear.

Dia instantly quieted. She bit her tongue and held back her sobs. Mari smirked as she sped up. She could feel that she was nearly ready to explode. Dia could feel it too, and it made her worse.

This evil woman was using her to get pleasure. And she was relishing in her despair. Dia never knew someone could be so sick.

Mari let out a moan as her hips shook with the force of her orgasm. She fell forward a little onto Dia, panting hard. Dia looked up at her with tear-filled eyes. Mari took that opportunity to kiss Dia again. Dia didn't fight back like she did before. She allowed Mari to do as she pleased.

Mari pulled away and started up her thrusts again. She wasn't stopping until it was time to leave. Dia was getting more. Dia whimpered as she felt Mari move again. She wanted it to end.

Mari went faster, eager to get Dia to cum again. Dia kept her eyes downcast. She couldn't bear to look at Mari. She would occasionally sob, before quieting. She didn't want Mari to inflict more pain.

Mari kept at it until she felt Dia shudder. Mari watched as Dia whimpered. She pulled away and sat beside her. Mari took off the condom and tossed it into a trash bin.

"Let's continue, Dia."

**DIVIDER-- **

Mari finally stopped when there were ten minutes left till they closed. She untied Dia, who was whimpering in pain and fear. Mari shoved a towel at her. Dia took it and hesitantly cleaned her body off from everything.

Once she was done, Mari took the towel and handed Dia her clothes back. Dia stood up and put them on as quickly as she could. She didn't know if she'd ever feel okay naked again.

"So, I want to remind you of the rules. No one will hear of this. If they do, well, say goodbye to your dignity, Dia Kurosawa." Mari stated.

Dia froze and looked at her in shock, "H-how?"

"How'd I know your last name? Well, let's just say that I have my ways." Mari chuckled.

"I hate you." Dia growled.

"Why thank you. Now, do you understand our agreement? You tell, I show. What will your family think if they saw you being fucked by me? I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate it one bit." Mari advanced toward her.

Dia stepped back, "Is this a one-time thing? You'll leave me alone?"

"Yes. This is a one and done thing. I'll never contact you or speak to you again. That's a promise." Mari replied as sincerely as she could muster.

"I understand. Now, leave me alone." Dia muttered as she moved to exit the room.

Mari pulled her back, "I'm not done."

Dia looked at her with tired and broken eyes, "What else is there? I won't tell anyone."

"I just want to say one last thing." Mari replied.

Dia sighed and waited. She just wanted to go and leave. She was dreading what Kanan would think of her spending the entire night backstage.

"If you come back here again, you best not come into my area. It won't end well for you or your friend." Mari threatened.

"My friend?" Dia repeated.

"I know who you came here with. So, if she shows any signs of knowing what I did, well, tell her she can kiss this job goodbye." Mari stated, "And I'll make sure to lie to every job she applies for that needs a word of recommendation from us. I'll ruin her career if you don't keep your mouth shut." Mari growled as she glared threateningly at Dia.

"I understand. I won't tell a soul about tonight. Can I go now?" Dia begged. She wanted to be rid of Mari.

Mari nodded, "Go."

Dia didn't wait, she ran out of the room. She walked down the way she came and went into the bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't look too bad, and the marks Mari left were covered by her shirt. Dia sighed as she left and went to go and find Kanan.

Kanan was still at the bar, cleaning up. Dia didn't approach. She stayed by the edge of the bar and waited. She could feel more tears wanting to come out. Dia tried to hold herself together. She didn't want Kanan to see her cry.

"Hey, I'm done. We can go." Kanan said as she gently tapped Dia on the shoulder.

Dia nodded and followed Kanan out the door and into her car. The ride home was silent. Kanan didn't ask anything about where Dia had been. She wanted to, but decided that wasn't something Dia would want to discuss. Dia stared absentmindedly out the window as the world went by in a blur. She just wanted to go home and sleep.

They pulled into their driveway and got out. Dia headed straight up to her room. Kanan went to get a shower. Dia changed into her pajamas and crawled into her bed. She buried herself under the blankets and pillows and cried.

She was broken out of her daze by the door to her room opening and her bed shaking. She felt an arm wrap around her. Dia gulped as she realized Kanan must've heard her crying.

"Nee, Dia? Are you alright?" Kanan asked.

Dia didn't reply. What was she supposed to say? She doubted she could pass it off as a nightmare. There was no way it had been long enough for that to be a plausible excuse.

"Leave me alone." Dia said, her voice cracking as she spoke.

"You're upset. I'm not leaving." Kanan stated as she tried to pull the covers away so she could see Dia.

Dia held onto them tightly. She wasn't ready to show her face. Kanan sighed as she released her grip on them. Dia wasn't letting go.

"I'm sorry…" Kanan whispered, "I shouldn't have made you go."

"It's not your fault." Dia replied.

"But, it is. You're upset over something that happened at the club. I know it. I'm the one who forced you there. It's all my fault." Kanan stated.

"It is not." Dia hissed. She wasn't letting Kanan take the blame. If anything, she was to blame. She hadn't been paying enough attention to Mari. She should've seen that she had drugged her drink, but she didn't. It was her fault.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Kanan prodded as she slipped the covers off of Dia's face while she was distracted.

"No. Now leave me alone." Dia growled as she shoved a pillow over her face.

"Please? I'm worried about you." Kanan pleaded.

"I'm not telling." Dia stated firmly. She couldn't tell her. She couldn't do that to her.

"Come on… this isn't like you." Kanan grabbed the pillow and forced it away from Dia's face.

Dia looked over at her. Her eyes were all red and puffy and inside they looked so broken and defeated. Kanan grew even more concerned as she stared at her. Dia looked horrible.

"What happened? Please tell me." Kanan cooed softly as she pulled Dia into a hug.

Dia struggled out of her grip and turned around. She plopped back onto the bed and refused to move. Kanan frowned.

"Dia?" Kanan rested a hand on her shoulder, "You're scaring me. You've never been this quiet before."

Dia mumbled something quietly. Kanan wasn't able to understand what she said.

"Speak up, please." Kanan asked.

"What do you think went on when I left for that long?" Dia asked a little louder.

"You found someone to talk to? And then you actually found someone you liked?" Kanan tried to guess.

Dia shook her head. Kanan frowned. If it wasn't either of those then what could it be?

"Did you get into a fight with someone?" Kanan asked.

"In a way…" Dia replied.

"Will you tell me their name?"

"No."

"Dia…" Kanan ran a hand through Dia's hair.

"I was an idiot…" Dia cried as the tears fell again. She was getting flashbacks to what had happened again.

"How were you an idiot?" Kanan asked.

Dia didn't reply. She just pulled a pillow into her face and sobbed into it. Kanan continued to run her hand through Dia's hair in an attempt to calm her.

"Dia. Please. I want to know what happened." Kanan pleaded.

"D-do you know Mari?" Dia asked quietly. She was still going to try and not tell everything.

"Yeah. She's one of the owners of the place. Did you run into her?"

Dia nodded.

"You fought with her?"

"Kinda…"

"Dia. Tell me the truth." Kanan stated a bit harshly. She was tired of this game Dia was playing. She just wanted to know what happened to her.

"I can't…" Dia mumbled.

"Why not?"

Dia gulped before she spoke again. She knew once she said that one word that it was over. There was no way she could beat around the bush any longer. Kanan wouldn't let her.

"Blackmail…"

Kanan let out a gasp of shock, "What!?"

Dia stayed silent. She knew what was coming next.

"Dia, you are talking. Now." Kanan demanded.

"S-she… she raped me…" Dia whispered out as she buried her face deeper into the pillow.

"Who? Wait. You mean Mari raped you?" Kanan was in complete shock. She had not thought about that scenario. Everyone she worked with seemed so nice, including Mari. To know that she wasn't as nice as she seemed really hurt.

Dia nodded. She hoped she wouldn't have to elaborate further, but she knew that was a stupid thing to hope for. Kanan was not going to rest until she got every bit of detail out of her.

"How?" Kanan asked.

Dia didn't want to talk about it, but she knew she really didn't have a choice anymore. Dia removed the pillow from her face, but refused to turn around and look at Kanan.

"Tell me what went down, please." Kanan pleaded.

"She was practicing on a pole and invited me in as I stopped to look. We talked for a while and then she decided to show off some moves…" Dia was hesitant to say the next part, "I wasn't paying much attention to her at first and… she slipped something in my drink…"

Kanan didn't say anything, she just tightened her grip on Dia's shoulder. Dia took a deep breath before she tried to continue.

"Before long my head was killing me and everything just faded away to black. When I woke up, she had stripped me and tied me to the pole…" Dia stopped. She couldn't bring herself to continue.

"Dia…" Kanan whispered as she pressed a few soft kisses onto her head, "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault…" Dia mumbled.

"Will you continue?" Kanan asked.

Dia gulped and nodded, "She had taken pictures of me while I was unconscious. Naked pictures. And she videoed herself sucking me off as well."

"What did she threaten?" Kanan asked next.

"She said if I told anyone about what she did she'd post them… she knows who I am, Kanan. She can do harm. And… and she said if I told you in particular that she would fire you and then make sure she gave a bad word about you to wherever you tried to get hired at." Dia replied.

"Dia… I'm so sorry… I can't imagine what you went through… and I didn't do anything."

"What could you have done?"

"I don't know! Maybe on my break I could've fucking looked for you! I didn't think to make sure you were okay… I feel so bad…" It was Kanan's turn to cry now.

Dia turned around and faced her, "Kanan… come on, calm down. It's okay. It wasn't your fault."

Kanan cried as she moved closer to Dia, "I should've done something…"

"Shh… relax. It's okay… it really is." Dia tried to calm her down. She didn't want Kanan to blame herself for anything that had happened.

"I'm sorry… I just feel really bad. I forced you to go and then didn't even check on you at all." Kanan hiccuped out as she wiped away her tears.

"You never would've thought about that. It's fine. I don't blame you at all." Dia stated.

"Okay…" Kanan sniffled.

"Promise me you'll leave it at that. Don't try anything against her. Just leave it." Dia said.

"I can't. I can't just leave it. I need to do something…"

"You don't. Just pretend this never happened. That's the easiest way." Dia pleaded. She didn't want to risk anything. It was over now.

"Fine… do you want me to do anything for you?"

"Can you get me some ice cream?" Dia asked, "Actually, why don't you get some for yourself too?"

"Okay." Kanan nodded and left to fetch it.

**DIVIDER-- **

The next night Kanan left Dia sleeping peacefully in her bed and went to work. She didn't tell Dia she was going like she normally would. Kanan drove to work with her mind a mess. She was a bit scared of what she was planning to do.

Kanan arrived at work early for once. She walked in and went to the back where the manager's office was. She knocked on the door and waited.

"_Come in!_" A voice called in English.

Kanan took a deep breath and walked inside. She closed the door behind her and faced the girl who had caused Dia so much pain. It took a lot for Kanan to remain calm.

"Ah, Kanan. What can I do for ya?" Mari asked casually, "And why aren't you in uniform?"

"I quit." Kanan stated through clenched teeth.

"You quit? Why?" Mari asked as she frowned, "You seemed to really like working here."

"You expect me to work for you after what you did to my friend?" Kanan growled as she advanced toward where Mari was standing.

"She told you, huh?" Mari asked in a dark tone.

"Yeah. What the hell? Why would you do that to anyone!?" Kanan yelled.

"I don't need to tell you anything." Mari replied, "Did she tell you what I'd do if she told?"

"Yes. And I've come here to make sure you don't do that. Go ahead and do whatever you want to me. Leave her alone!" Kanan grabbed Mari by her shirt and pulled her up.

"W-what are you doing?" Mari asked as she looked around wildly.

"You better not post those photos or that video." Kanan punched Mari in the face.

Mari let out a yelp. She felt blood falling out of her nose. Kanan had broken it.

"I could beat you to a pulp right now. But, I'll be nice and only beat you half of what I really want to do." Kanan growled as she repeatedly punched Mari in the face.

Kanan dropped Mari to the floor and kicked her as hard as she could. Mari let out a cry of pain. That just fueled Kanan more. She continued until security came into the room. Mari had managed to press the call button for them.

They grabbed Kanan and dragged her out. Kanan fought against them to no avail.

"Just toss her outside. Don't bother calling the police to arrest her." Mari called after them.

They listened to the request and dumped Kanan outside. Kanan glared at them before she got in her car and drove home. She was still fuming. Kanan decided to head to the gym that was still open to blow off the rest of her anger.

**DIVIDER-- **

Mari pulled herself back into her chair. She pressed a rag to her nose and called the medic to come and treat her. The security guards returned and said Kanan was gone. They asked why Mari didn't press charges. She just replied that she had something better to do for her.

The medic came and treated Mari's wounds. They advised that she should go to the hospital. Mari said she would later.

After they left, Mari pulled her phone out and went to her Facebook. She created a new profile and made a new page. She named it **Leaked Nudes** and posted the photos she had taken of Dia, making sure she labeled exactly who was in the photos. Mari smirked as she invited as many people as she could to join the page, including the members of Dia's family. And to put salt on the wound, she invited Dia and Kanan to join it as well.

She had won this game. Even if she deleted them, people would have them saved and Dia's family would know already. It was over for her.

**DIVIDER-- **

Kanan returned home after spending half-an-hour at the gym. Mari hadn't uploaded the photos quite yet. Kanan walked into the house to find the lights were on in the living room. She walked in to see Dia was curled up in a blanket watching TV.

"What're you doing up so late?" Kanan asked as she walked over to her.

Dia blinked up at her in surprise, "What're you doing home?"

"Answer me first."

"I had that nightmare again…" Dia mumbled.

"And I quit my job." Kanan replied.

"You did exactly what I told you not to, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry…" Kanan sighed, "I just couldn't help it."

"And now you've ruined both of our lives, haven't you?" Dia accused.

"I don't know… I may have." Kanan admitted, "I beat her up until security threw me out… she didn't call the cops on me though."

"Kanan…" Dia gasped, "Why the hell would you do that?"

"I was mad, okay? I couldn't control myself. And everytime she cried in pain I just got more encouraged." Kanan yelled. She was stressed out. She knew she fucked up big time.

Dia was going to reply when Kanan's phone dinged. Kanan looked at it. Her eyes widened as she clicked on the notification.

"Kanan?" Dia asked, her voice shaking in fear.

"I'm so sorry, Dia…" Kanan whispered, "I really fucked up…"

Dia hesitantly climbed off the couch and walked over to where Kanan was standing. She looked over at Kanan's phone screen. Dia's eyes widened as well as she stared at the image in front of her. Then, the tears started.

Dia fell to the ground and started crying. Kanan quickly dropped down beside her and hugged her. Dia hugged her back and cried into her shirt.

"I'm so so sorry… this is my fault… this is all my fault…" Kanan whispered as she held Dia tightly.

Her phone dinged again. Kanan opened it up. It was a message from Mari.

_Mari: Enjoy your punishment!_

Kanan sighed as she set her phone to the side. She focused solely on comforting Dia. Dia was a complete mess. Kanan couldn't blame her at all. Her life had just been ruined because of those pictures. By morning she might not have a job anymore. By morning she might not have a family to call her own anymore.

Kanan shook that thought away. Dia would always have a family. She was there. Even if her real family disowned her, Kanan would always be there by her side.

"Kanan…" Dia whimpered as she gripped her tighter, "What do I do?"

"I don't know… we'll think of something." Kanan replied quietly.

Dia accepted that answer and sunk into Kanan's embrace. She still had her. As long as she had one person who wouldn't give up on her it would be okay.

Kanan's phone dinged several times in a few seconds, raising alarm. Kanan opened up her phone to find another text from Mari, a new Facebook notification, texts from two of her friends, and a text from her girlfriend.

She started with the texts from her friends.

_Chika: Kanan? Did you see this [link]_

Kanan didn't click on the link. She opened up the other text first. Dia shifted slightly in her embrace as she settled down.

_Yō: I didn't realize I was friends with someone who took photos like this [link]. You're disgusting, Kanan._

The link was the same as Chika's. Kanan dreaded what was waiting for her. She opened her girlfriend's text.

_Ruby: Babe, you need to see this. [Link] You and Onee-chan are in big trouble if it stays up._

Kanan gulped. Ruby had sent the same link too. And she mentioned that Dia was going to have problems because of it as well. Kanan knew for sure now that the link was to the page Mari had made so she opened her Facebook notification next. She didn't really want to see what Mari sent her yet anyway.

Kanan let out a gasp and froze. Her phone slipped out of her hand and landed on the ground with a clank. Dia looked at her with a worried expression. She grabbed Kanan's phone and looked at what she had seen. Dia gasped in shock herself.

Kanan took her phone back from Dia and opened up the text from Mari.

_Mari: You can suffer with her too!_

Kanan let out a growl as she typed back.

_Kanan: Where'd you get those!?_

_Mari: I went through your phone one day and sent them to my email. I knew they'd come in handy one day_

"Kanan?" Dia called.

"Y-yeah?" Kanan asked.

"Where did they come from?" Dia questioned.

Kanan sighed, "I had those in my photo album from a while ago. Me and my ex would send those type of photos to each other."

"How'd Mari get them?"

"She went through my phone without my knowledge and sent them to herself." Kanan replied bitterly.

"So… we're both a little screwed…" Dia sighed.

"Looks like it." Kanan opened up the texts from Chika.

_Kanan: I saw. Please don't think badly of me. She's a bad person and is doing this to hurt me and Dia._

_Chika: Why is she a bad person?_

_Kanan: She took advantage of Dia. Sexually._

_Chika: Oh my god. I'm sorry. I don't think any different of you btw_

_Kanan: Thank you. Yō isn't very happy about it though_

_Chika: I'll talk to her. Don't say anything to her until I give you the clear please._

_Kanan: I won't. Thank you._

Kanan turned off her phone and hugged Dia again. Dia hugged her back. They both stayed like that for a while, until Dia started yawning.

"Come on. Let's go to bed. We can discuss what we'll do about this in the morning." Kanan stood up and pulled Dia up with her.

"Okay." Dia nodded and allowed Kanan to lead her to her room.

"Um… I was wondering if we could maybe sleep together like last night." Kanan said as she pulled Dia in.

"Alright. That's fine." Dia nodded and climbed into Kanan's bed.

Kanan plugged her phone in and set it on the nightstand. She climbed in next to Dia and closed her eyes. Dia moved closer to her.

"Thank you for being here for me even after all of this…" Dia mumbled out tiredly.

"It's nothing. And, thank you for not judging me for those photos…" Kanan replied.

"How could I? What you do in your private life is none of my business." Dia stated.

"I promise we will get through this. Even if everyone is against us tomorrow, we will make it through just by ourselves if we have to." Kanan yawned as sleep claimed her.

Dia chuckled as she closed her eyes, "I'm sure we will."

She soon fell asleep herself, confident that whatever tomorrow would bring them would not bring them down. Mari did not succeed as she had thought. She didn't break them. They were still going to fight on even after that all had happened. Mari would not destroy them completely just by doing that.


	2. Bonus: The Next Day

The two of them slept in that morning. Kanan woke up first. She yawned and tried to stretch. She wasn't able to move very much. Dia had ended up snuggling up to her and was holding her arm very tightly. Kanan smiled at her.

"Dia…" Kanan whispered as she gently shook her, "It's time to get up…"

Dia groaned and shook her head. She curled up closer to Kanan. Kanan rolled her eyes. She couldn't really blame her for not wanting to get up. She rarely got a lot of sleep.

"Come on. After breakfast we can go back to bed." Kanan tried to persuade Dia to get up, "You should eat something."

"I don't care…" Dia grumbled.

"Fine. I guess you leave me no choice." Kanan stated.

She yanked the covers off of Dia. Dia glared at her. Kanan gave her a mischievous smile and then started tickling her.

"K-Kanan! Stop!" Dia laughed as she tried to push Kanan off of her.

"I'll stop if you promise to get up." Kanan replied.

"Okay. Okay. I'll get up!" Dia said.

Kanan stopped her attack and backed off. Dia sat up. Kanan got off of the bed and held out a hand. Dia rolled her eyes. She ignored Kanan's hand and got up by herself. Kanan pretended to pout.

"So, anything in particular you want for breakfast?" Kanan asked, "I'll make it."

"I don't know that I trust you to make breakfast." Dia stated.

"Come on! I know how to cook!" Kanan defended.

"Go ahead then. Prove that you can cook. I don't care what you make." Dia replied.

"Okay. I'll show you." Kanan stated.

"I'm going to get a shower." Dia said.

"Alright." Kanan nodded.

They went in opposite directions. Kanan went to their kitchen and started grabbing ingredients. Dia went to her room to grab some clothes to wear. As she was about to leave, she glanced at her phone. She knew she probably shouldn't look at it right now.

Dia grabbed her phone and unlocked it. She couldn't help but want to see what was on it. She swiped any notification she got about the FaceBook page and got rid of them. She didn't want to even look at them. She knew that the texts from her family wouldn't be something she wanted to look at either.

Dia put her phone down. She wasn't ready to read them yet. She went and got her shower instead. By the time she was done, Kanan had finished making breakfast. She had made some pancakes. Dia didn't make any comments about her cooking. Kanan wasn't the best cook, but she didn't do that bad.

After they were done, they went and sat in the living room. Dia finally decided it was time to look at her phone and read the text messages she had gotten. She was hesitant to click on the messaging app. She knew she wouldn't like what she would see.

Kanan rested a hand on Dia's shoulder. She knew this was going to be tough. Even she didn't want to look at her phone.

"I'm here." Kanan stated, "You're not alone in this. So, don't worry too much about what they say."

"But…" Dia tried to protest.

"I know, Dia. They're your family. I understand it's going to hurt if they hate you. But, you have to face them." Kanan cut her off.

Dia took a deep breath and opened up the messaging app. She hesitated clicking on any of the chats. She didn't know where to start. Kanan decided she was taking to long to choose one, so she clicked on Ruby's messages. Kanan knew Ruby wouldn't be saying anything bad.

Ruby: Hey. How are you doing?

Dia looked over at Kanan. Kanan nodded to her. Dia started typing out a reply.

Dia: I'm okay. How are you?

Ruby ended up replying after a few minutes. Dia didn't want to leave her messages and look at the others.

Ruby: I'm alright. Just tired from work and school.

Dia: How have they all reacted back at home?

Dia didn't want to find out through the texts they sent her. She decided it would be easier to handle it if Ruby told her first. Then she would know kind of what to expect to see.

Ruby: Not well. I don't think you should come home for a while.

Dia: They haven't done anything to you, have they?

Ruby: They tried, but I'm not letting them. They want me to stop talking to you and break up with Kanan. I'm not doing either.

Dia looked over at Kanan. She was frowning at that message.

Dia: Stay safe.

Ruby: I'll try. By the way, the page was taken down. So, don't worry about it too much.

Dia: What does it matter? People know.

Ruby: But new people won't know

Dia: I'm sure it wouldn't be that hard to find out

Ruby: I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Please don't think like that. Be positive.

"Ruby is right. You need to think positively about this." Kanan said, "You can't let this stop you."

"It already has." Dia replied.

Kanan sighed. She didn't know what to do. Dia wasn't making any effort to look at anyone else's texts. She was just blankly staring at the conversation between her and Ruby.

"You need to read the other ones." Kanan said, "I know you don't want to, but you need to."

"You read them. I'm not." Dia stated.

Kanan sighed and took Dia's phone from her. She went and looked at who all else had texted her. It was just her parents. Kanan clicked on the texts from Dia's mother first.

Mom: I can't believe you. I did not raise you to be like that! You are disgusting. Never come back. You aren't my child anymore. Slut.

Kanan was not going to read that text out to Dia. She didn't think that would go over well with her. Dia didn't seem like she even wanted to know what they had said to her anyway. She was just staring at the floor and playing with her hands.

Kanan wasn't sure even she wanted to read the text from Dia's father. After what her mother had said, she could only assume his response would be similar, if not worse. Kanan hesitated, but ultimately opened up his texts to see what he had to say.

She hated the fact they didn't even ask what had happened. They just assumed she had willingly done that. Kanan didn't think she would've done it that way, but she knew there was no way to know that for certain.

Dad: I don't even know what to say. Words can't begin to express how mad and disappointed I am in you. So I'll just say one thing to get the point across. You are not my child.

Kanan was grateful that he hadn't gone on a long rant. She knew there were a lot of names he could've used. Kanan simply decided to delete the messages and block them from texting Dia. She didn't know what else to do.

"I'm not going to say what they said, but I've deleted their messages so you don't have to see them." Kanan said as she placed the phone onto Dia's lap.

Dia picked up her phone. Kanan wrapped an arm around Dia's shoulders and pulled her closer. Dia clicked on a voicemail left from her workplace. She assumed she was being fired.

Her and Kanan listened to it. It was indeed that. They explained that they couldn't have someone like that on their workforce. Dia turned off her phone and then set it down on the coffee table. She didn't feel like she would really be on it for a while.

"Are you going to check your phone?" Dia asked quietly.

"I suppose I should." Kanan replied.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it. She didn't even bother looking at her notifications and just went straight to her messages. Dia watched her. Kanan opened up the first message. This one was from Chika.

Chika: Hey. How are you doing?

Kanan: I'm good. You're up early. It's not even noon.

Chika: I felt like being productive today. Is that an issue?

Kanan: It's just not like you

Chika: Anyway. Yō's good now

Kanan: Alright

Chika: What are you doing today?

Kanan: I'm not sure

Chika: Well, I gotta go

Kanan: OK

Kanan didn't really like that Dia could see the messages, but she felt it was justified. She had seen Dia's, so it was only fair that she should be able to see hers as well. Kanan opened up the messages from Yō next.

Yō: Hey… I'm sorry about yesterday

Kanan: It's okay

Yō: The page is gone, so I hope things get better now

Kanan: I'm sure they will

Kanan saw that there were texts from Mari. She didn't want Dia to see those ones.

"Well… at least my parents haven't even noticed anything…" Kanan sighed.

"Yeah…"

"You wanna go back to bed?" Kanan asked.

Dia nodded. Kanan stood up and held out a hand to Dia. Dia still refused to take it and got up by herself. They went up to Kanan's room. Kanan had assumed Dia might go to her own bed, but it didn't appear as though she was going to.

Kanan wasn't going to go back to bed yet. She waited until she was certain Dia had fallen asleep and then she pulled out her phone and opened up the texts from Mari. She didn't want to just ignore them. She wanted to see what more Mari had to say to her.

Mari: How are you?

Kanan: I'm actually well. You're plan didn't go very well.

Mari: You do know I can do more. You try anything, I still have the pictures. I can easily send them to people

Kanan: You're lucky I didn't kill you

Mari: I doubt you could

Kanan: I could. I just don't know that I would. Jail isn't that enticing

Mari: If you want, I can forget this ever happened if you do me a favor

Kanan: I don't trust this favor

Mari: Let me have some fun with you and we'll pretend nothing happened

Kanan: Hell no. I would never do that

Mari: Then don't be surprised when someone suddenly finds out about this

Kanan: You know I can report you

Mari: I don't think you will

Kanan was fuming. She didn't know what to do. Mari was getting on her nerves a lot. She knew exactly what to do to antagonize her. Kanan took some deep breaths to try and calm herself down.

Mari: My offer will stand. Just let me know if you change your mind

Kanan: I won't ever change my mind

Mari: We'll see

Kanan: You're planning something, aren't you?

Mari: All I'm planning is more ways to expose you. I bet you'll attract a good amount of fans. Though, I'm pretty sure Dia won't. She might end up with a lot of haters, so… consider yourself the target for this plan. I don't want anyone physically harming her.

Kanan: You do so, I will definitely report you for that

Mari: I have money. I bet I can bribe my way out

Kanan hated the fact that Mari was probably right. She had a lot of power. She could easily bribe them into saying the report was false. Kanan had nothing she could do to get her.

Kanan glanced over at where Dia was sleeping. She had moved a little and was now somewhat cuddling into Kanan's leg. Kanan pulled the covers down a little so she could see Dia's face. Kanan took a deep breath and then typed out a response to Mari.

Kanan: When do you want to meet?

DIVIDER--

It had been an hour. Kanan hated that she had given in. She was going to do the favor for Mari. She was doing it for Dia, is what she tried to reason. That made it a little better.

But, Kanan still felt like there was another way to go about it. She couldn't figure out what to do besides this, though. Kanan left a small sticky note on the nightstand by her bed. Dia was still sleeping.

Kanan wasn't going to wake her. She deserved the rest. Kanan simply had written on the note that she had to do something and would be back later. She didn't give any more detail.

Kanan went to her closet and found an outfit that was as close to what Mari requested as she could find. Kanan ended up in a dark blue dress that went down to just above her knees. She was told to wear the fanciest pair of underwear she had. That was something Kanan lacked.

Once she was done, she glanced at Dia one last time and then left the house. She got into her car and drove to the address she had been given. It was a hotel-like place.

Kanan nervously walked up the steps and rung the doorbell. A few minutes later, Mari answered the door. Kanan did her best to keep her composure.

Mari looked her over. She nodded in approval. Kanan assumed they would be going inside, but that wasn't the case. Mari reached out and grabbed Kanan's ass. Kanan bit her tongue. She didn't like this at all.

Mari smirked at Kanan's uncomfortable face and squeezed down harder. She used her free hand to slowly start dragging Kanan's dress up. Kanan was trying her best to stay composed.

This is for Dia. You can do it, Kanan told herself, This is your karma for what you made happen to her.

It wasn't long before Mari had a clear view of Kanan's panties, as well as anyone who might just happen to be walking by and look at the house. Mari released Kanan's ass and used that hand to feel up Kanan's thigh.

"Are you going to do this all right here?" Kanan asked.

"Maybe?" Mari offered with a mischievous smile.

Kanan didn't like that look, "Will… anyone see us?"

"Possibly. But, not many people come by this place." Mari replied, "If you'd prefer, we could go somewhere where you'd definitely have an audience."

"No. I don't like the thought of creepy guys checking me out like that." Kanan stated.

"Hmm. Can't say I blame you. I think I'm the same way." Mari said as she slipped her hand under Kanan's panties' strap.

Mari slid down Kanan's panties and told her to step out of them. Once Kanan had done so, Mari started getting serious. She started running her fingers over Kanan vagina.

Kanan was doing her best to not make any noise. Mari smirked as she lifted Kanan's dress over her head. It was getting in the way. Kanan felt extremely exposed. Anyone could see her at any moment.

Mari unclipped Kanan's bra. She tossed it into the pile of the other clothes. Mari squeezed Kanan's breasts. Kanan accidentally let a moan escape.

"I don't want you to hold back your voice. Let me hear it." Mari said.

Kanan didn't want to, but she knew she had to do as Mari told her. If she didn't, the deal was off. Kanan had no choice. She whimpered slightly.

Mari kept squeezing one of Kanan's breasts and brought her other hand back down to Kanan's crotch. She ran a finger through Kanan's folds. Kanan hated this, but her body was getting turned on from it. She was moaning. She hated that she was moaning.

"You're such a good friend, aren't you? Doing this in secret to protect her." Mari taunted as she pinched one of Kanan's nipples.

Kanan whined as Mari did so. It was painful. Mari seemed to enjoy it and did it harder. Kanan felt tears wanting to come out. She tried her best to hold them back. She couldn't help but wonder if this was how Dia felt when Mari had done this to her.

"I think you're ready for me." Mari stated with a smirk.

She flipped Kanan so she was now pressed against the wall. Kanan was not ready for this. Sure, she had fucked her ex before, but this felt nothing like that.

Mari ran a finger over Kanan's clit. Kanan was gripping the wall as best as she could. Mari pressed a finger inside of Kanan without much of a warning. Kanan cried out slightly as pain shot through her body.

Mari paid no mind to Kanan's pain and just started to finger her. Kanan was whimpering. It had been a while since she had done this. Mari almost seemed like she wanted to cause her pain. Kanan didn't think it would be painful like this.

"You're in pain, aren't you? I may have not trimmed my nails down exactly. I want you to hurt, Kanan. So you better man up and deal with it." Mari growled into her ear.

"Please… please stop…" Kanan begged.

"Stop? No way. The deal's off if I stop." Mari stated.

"It hurts… it hurts bad…"

"Like I care." Mari scoffed, "Grow up and deal with it."

Kanan shut up. She just kept whimpering as Mari mercilessly fingered her. She knew she had no choice but to endure it. She wasn't going back after all this.

Mari pulled out her finger. She replaced it with one from her other hand. This one didn't hurt Kanan. Mari had planned what she was going to do. She was going to hurt Kanan, but not for the entire time.

"The more you whine instead of moan, the more I'll make you hurt." Mari warned.

Kanan nodded. She tried to stop her whimpers. She didn't want to hurt any more. She hadn't been expecting this. Mari added a second digit to Kanan.

"Ooh. We have someone watching. I hope they can't recognize you." Mari taunted.

Kanan turned her head and looked. There was a person staring at them. They were too far away to really distinguish. Kanan gulped. She turned back around to look at the wall.

"What if they recognize you?" Kanan asked.

"Sweetie, you seem to forget I sometimes like to work at the strip club." Mari laughed.

Kanan knew that was true. Mari wasn't fazed at all by this. This wasn't unusual for her. Mari pressed her lips to Kanan's neck and gently bit down. She grinded her teeth against her skin.

Kanan tried to hold back her whimpers, but some came out. She was met with a firm bite on her neck as that happened. Kanan yelped in pain.

"No whimpers." Mari growled.

This continued on for a while. Mari refused to let Kanan get to the edge. She wasn't ready to let her cum yet. She wanted to drag it out for as long as she could.

Kanan's phone rang from the small purse she had brought with her. Mari looked over at who was calling her.

"Oh, look who it is. Dia's calling you." Mari chuckled, "Shall I get it?"

"No… leave her out of this." Kanan growled. Mari was still fingering her through this. She was immobile.

"Whatcha gonna do if I answer it?" Mari asked as she grabbed the phone.

"Don't you dare!" Kanan growled.

"Too bad. Now talk." Mari answered the phone.

"Kanan? Where are you? Why'd you just leave without telling me?"

"U-um… it was really sudden… I-I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you." Kanan replied.

It was a struggle to act like Mari wasn't fucking her. Mari was kind enough to slow down for her.

"When will you come back?" Dia asked.

"I'm not sure. I promise I'll be home before dark, okay?" Kanan replied.

"Okay…" Dia sounded sad.

With that, Dia hung up. Mari set the phone down. Kanan was glad Dua didn't get suspicious at all. She didn't know what she would've done then.

"Welp, I think I'm ready to end this part." Mari said.

She sped up her fingering a lot. Kanan moaned as she felt herself orgasm. She fell forward into the wall as her legs gave out. Mari chuckled. She waited until Kanan had recovered before she did anything else.

"So, shall we do the next part?" Mari asked.

"What is that?" Kanan questioned.

"You have to make me cum now." Mari stated.

"H-how?" Kanan was nervous.

"Using your mouth. Now get on your knees." Mari ordered.

Kanan hesitated slightly. The concrete wasn't going to feel very nice on her knees at all. Mari seemed to realize the reason for her hesitation.

"The faster you work, the less pain you'll get." Mari stated.

Kanan got down onto her knees. She knew there was nothing else she could do. She was too far into this to back out now. Mari slid off the skirt she was wearing.

"Lick my panties." Mari said.

Kanan nodded and did that. It felt best weird to her. She didn't like the feeling of the fabric on her tongue. Kanan looked up at Mari as she waited to be told she could move on.

"You know, you look so slutty right now." Mari chuckled.

Kanan looked back down. She knew what Mari said was true. She probably did look slutty with what she was doing.

"Alright. Slide them off." Mari said.

Kanan pulled back and quickly did so. Mari was wet. Not as wet as Kanan was, but still pretty wet. Kanan was still dripping down onto the concrete.

"Lick. Don't put it inside." Mari ordered.

Kanan hesitated for a second, before she brought her face back to Mari's crotch and started licking. She hated what she was doing. It felt so wrong. Kanan prayed it wouldn't take long for Mari to cum.

"Go ahead." Mari said.

Kanan knew that meant she was supposed to go inside. She brought her hands up and parted Mari's folds. She used her other hand to steady Mari's legs as she started pushing her tongue inside.

Mari moaned as Kanan started thrusting her tongue in and out. Kanan felt sick. This made her feel horrible. Mari grabbed Kanan's hair and pulled her closer.

Mari took a while to cum. When she did, Kanan pulled back and looked up at her. She didn't know if there was more she had to do. Mari caught her breath.

"Shower with me." Mari said as she beckoned Kanan inside.

Kanan followed. She took her clothes and brought them to the shower. Mari started it. Kanan had packed some baggier clothes to wear home. She knew Dia would get suspicious if she came back in such a fancy outfit.

The two of them showered. Kanan wished she could leave already, but she had to wait until Mari was done.

"Well, you did good. I won't do anything else." Mari said as they stepped out of the shower.

"You promise?" Kanan asked.

Mari nodded, "Yes. I promise I won't do anything else."

"Am I free to go?" Kanan asked.

"You can go." Mari said.

Kanan grabbed her things and then left the house. She took one last look at Mari and then got into her car and drove away. Kanan felt dirty. She had done something wrong. She shouldn't have done that. She had shown Mari that she could get her way easily. Kanan didn't even fight her that much.

It didn't take too long before Kanan was back at the house. She left her bag of clothes in the car and went up. She entered and called to see where Dia was. Dia came out of the living room.

"Hey. Sorry about all of this." Kanan apologized, "It was just something I had to do."

"It's okay… I get it…" Dia mumbled.

"So, anything you wanna do?" Kanan asked.

Dia shrugged. She didn't have anything in mind at all. They ended up just sitting in the living room and watching whatever was on the TV. It was a boring day. They had nothing else to do.

It was night now. Kanan and Dia had finally returned to their separate rooms. Kanan had snuck out and brought her clothes in. She had hung them back up and pretended like they hadn't been touched at all. Kanan climbed into her bed and faced the wall.

She still felt really bad. Kanan sighed as she curled up on her side. She didn't know if she would be sleeping tonight. Her mind wasn't letting her get a moment of rest. It kept replaying all those things she had done to Mari. No matter what Kanan tried to make her mind think of, it always returned to those scenes.

After about an hour, there was a knock on her door. Kanan didn't turn around, she just called for Dia to come in. Dia entered the room. She stared at Kanan for a minute, before she walked closer to her.

"What's up?" Kanan asked.

"Um… what did you have to leave to do?" Dia asked quietly.

"Why're you asking?" Kanan asked.

"I want to know. It's been bugging me." Dia replied.

"I just had to go out and do something. It's nothing you need to worry yourself about." Kanan said.

"I seriously can't believe you." Dia growled.

"What do you mean?" Kanan turned around to face her.

"You really left to fuck someone?" Dia glared at her, "And you won't even admit it to me."

"W-what?" Kanan's eyes widened.

Dia knew. Kanan was very confused and concerned. How did she know?

"What the hell is this!?" Dia shoved her phone in towards Kanan's face.

Kanan didn't want to look. Her eyes went even wider as she stared at the video on Dia's phone. Someone had been watching them and was close enough to get a clear video of them. But, Mari wasn't shown. You couldn't see her face at all. All you could see was Kanan fucking her.

"Why!? Why the hell would you leave for that!?" Dia growled, "I hate you!"

Dia ran out of the room and back to hers. Kanan gulped. She hadn't meant for this to happen. Now her life was going to be hell. Kanan grabbed her phone. She didn't know what to do. She pressed call on Mari's name. She needed to talk to her about this.

"Um, why are you calling me?" Mari picked up and was very confused.

"Because… I… I know you promised not to do anything more, but… someone…" Kanan couldn't continue.

"Oh. Someone took a photo?"

"No… video…" Kanan replied.

"You think I can do anything about it?" Mari asked.

"I don't know. But, please…" Kanan pleaded, "Can't you try?"

"Fine. I'll see if I can do anything." Mari agreed.

"Thank you…"

"You really think this will ruin you?" Mari questioned.

"Well… if it's easy to find… I'll never be respected by anyone." Kanan replied.

"Fair enough. I'll see what I can do." Mari said.

They hung up after that. Kanan didn't know what to do about Dia. She knew she needed to fix this. Kanan got up and went to Dia's room. She opened the door a bit to see what Dia was doing. She was just laying on her bed.

Kanan opened the door and walked in. She closed the door behind her. Dia looked at her for a moment, before burying her face back into the pillows. Kanan sat down beside Dia. She needed to make this better.

"Dia… I…" Kanan didn't know what to say, "I'm sorry…"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Dia growled.

"Please. Will you forgive me?" Kanan asked, "I won't ever do something like that again."

"No. I'm not forgiving you." Dia stated.

Kanan glanced at her phone. She turned it on and opened up the texts between her and Mari. She took a deep breath and set it down right in front of Dia's head. Kanan got up and went back to her room. She buried herself under her covers.

After a few minutes, Dia came into her room. She set the phone down on the nightstand and then sat down beside Kanan. Kanan didn't pay her any attention.

"Kanan… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have just snapped at you." Dia apologized.

"You have every right to. I'm horrible…" Kanan mumbled.

"Kanan… I'm not mad at you… not anymore." Dia replied, "You really… you really did that?"

"Yeah…" Kanan sighed, "I'm terrible… I shouldn't have…"

"You did that for me?"

Kanan peaked her head out from under the covers. She hesitantly nodded.

"Why?"

"I… I felt like… I deserved it… I had done so much to hurt you… it was kind of like karma…" Kanan mumbled.

"I'm really happy you care that much, but… you didn't have to." Dia said.

"I know…"

"Thank you. It sucks though… with that video out there." Dia said.

"I… I, um, may have asked… Mari if she could… could, um, try and do something about it…" Kanan admitted.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Dia replied.

"You really aren't mad at me?" Kanan asked.

"I'm not. You really let her do that to you… all because you felt bad about what happened…"

Kanan nodded. Dia gave her a small smile and climbed under the covers with her. Kanan hesitated for a moment, before she wrapped an arm around Dia.

"You're really brave. I don't think I could've ever done something like that." Dia said.

"Hey… um, do you think… if, um, Ruby sees that video that she might…" Kanan couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence.

"I don't think she will if you explain what really happened. She might be really mad at first like I was, but I think she'll understand." Dia replied.

"Thank god… I don't want to lose her…"

"Yeah. I'm glad you two are together."

"Don't you think it's time for you to start looking at getting a partner?" Kanan teased.

"Maybe… only if you meet them first." Dia replied.

"Deal." Kanan agreed.

The two of them ended up sleeping in the same bed again. This pattern just wouldn't end. Kanan looked at her phone one last time before she went to bed. Mari had texted her something.

Mari: It's down. I can't believe them. They only wanted people to see you and not me…

Kanan: Yeah. Thanks.

Mari: No problem. So, I'm guessing this still won't change how much you hate me, though

Kanan: I guess I hate you a little less. I'll never be able to forgive you for what you did to Dia

Mari: I know. I can't say I'm sorry. It wouldn't be genuine. But, what is genuine is that I hope she finds someone that will treat her well

Kanan: You know, maybe you can lessen your hatred more if you find someone that Dia might date. I've been trying for ages, but no one ever works out

Mari: You're really trusting me with this?

Kanan: Even if you aren't sorry about what you did, that doesn't necessarily mean you wish ill upon her

Mari: I guess that's true

Kanan: Can I ask one thing? Why did you do that?

Mari: I don't have an answer to that. I just couldn't resist. My mind kept telling me I should do that, so I listened to it

Kanan: Was she the first?

Mari: No. I've had many others.

Kanan: You should report yourself

Mari: Not a chance

Kanan: Fine. Just, promise you won't do that again

Mari: No promises

Kanan: You're making me hate you more now. Why won't you change? People would probably like you a lot more of you did

Mari: So be it. It's just how it is. I don't want to change. It's more fun this way

Kanan: Good night

Mari: Night

Kanan sighed as she set her phone down. She curled up beside Dia and closed her eyes. Mari wasn't willing to change. Kanan wished she was. She would never give Mari a second chance, but she didn't think Mari was that bad. If only she would stop her ways.

Kanan looked at Dia. She was sleeping peacefully. Kanan closed her eyes and tried to sleep. Even if Mari wouldn't change, she wouldn't hurt them anymore. They were safe. Kanan just hoped Mari wouldn't get another victim. She didn't want that.

Kanan fell asleep. She was happy that things seemed to definitely be looking up. Tomorrow, she guessed that maybe they would look for new jobs. Kanan was hopeful that they could start over.


End file.
